


Night Plans

by stupidforya



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, frank is in denial, im sorry for frank and gee, super random ga ngerti lagi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Frank yakin dirinya itu seratus persen heteroseksual.





	Night Plans

**Author's Note:**

> sebenarnya ditulis tahun 2016, kemudian sempat lupa kalau ternyata dulu pernah nulis ini. happy birthday, gerard way! 
> 
> **disclaimer:** cuma fiksi, gak nyata. ~~my chemical romance udah bubar jadi bukan punya siapa-siapa lagi.~~

Frank selalu bilang dia sudah biasa melewati hari-hari buruk. Hal itu berarti dia sudah kebal dengan sial-sial itu atau kadang kalanya dia bilang begitu karena sedang berusaha sok sarkastik. Namun, bagaimana jadinya antara keduanya, Frank bersikeras mengatakan pada dirinya dia ingin rehat dari hal-hal macam itu. Apapun itu. Apapun itu—segalanya yang bisa berujung sial, yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan sepotong kata kasar lantaran letih dihampiri kembali oleh sial-sial yang tidak kunjung bosan dengannya.  
  
Pagi itu, Bob hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan petuah seolah-olah dia itu sahabat baik dan orang paling bijak yang pernah ditemui Frank, dan setelah dikuliahi oleh Bob mengenai ini-dan-itu (padahal Bob sudah tahu Frank mentah-mentah menolak mendengarkan hal tersebut, namun,  _yah_ , pria itu lebih bersikukuh dari apapun sejak minggu kemarin) Frank mau meneriaki kata  _brengsek_  di depan wajah pria aneh tersebut. Faktanya ialah: minggu lalu, Bob adalah penyebab dari segala  _tetek bengek_ , yang apabila tidak terjadi, Frank yakin sekali dirinya masih membuka mata untuk menyambut hari dengan senyum paling sumringah dan Jamia yang memberikan kecup-kecup singkat manis di bibirnya sekarang.  
  
Akan tetapi—ini adalah kata yang paling Frank kesali, bisa tidak dia hidup tanpa kata “ _tetapi_ ” yang mengusik, dan menjadikan kehidupannya ini lebih ...  _perfek_?—Dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak sudi berbagi serpihan kecil keberuntungannya untuk Frank walaupun hanya untuk sepersekian detik saja. Frank tahu itu tidak cukup, karena mana mampu  _detik-detik_  memperbaiki segala yang sudah tidak karuan—contohnya,  _hidup_ Frank? Frank sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan sesuatu yang indah akan terjadi. Akan tetapi setelah semua urutan domino kesialan yang dialaminya, keberuntungan sedikit itu dibutuhkan Frank. Apapun itu; entah keajaiban seperti teleponnya akan berbunyi dalam beberapa detik ke depan, lalu ada nama Jamia tertera di sana, lalu perempuan itu bicara mengenai betapa menyesalnya dia (tentang _nya_ , tentang _mereka_ — _bahwa apa yang benar selama ini ada di depan matanya_ ). Frank, kali ini dia sudah seperti bocah sekolah menengah yang baru saja kehilangan cinta, dia sama sekali tidak ingin dirinya  _seperti ini_ —mengharap cinta. Kasih.  _Dammit_ , memangnya kehidupannya ini sejenis drama romansa yang _cheesy_?  
  
Malam itu, setelah tahu hal yang diinginkannya terjadi amat sangat mustahil terjadi dan dering telepon yang dinanti-nanti (sepanjang hari) olehnya tidak lebih dari sekadar harapan kosong belaka, si pria bertato itu mulai menjalani lagi keseharian yang disumpahi beberapa bulan terakhir tidak akan lakukan, sebab bibir yang mengeluarkan rangkaian kata untuk menahan dan menghalangi tidak akan bercuap-cuap lagi (Frank  _benar-benar_  ingin mendengar suara itu berbisik padanya,  _sekali lagi_ , agar dirinya bisa tetap sadar dan menjauhi racun-racun yang merangkak, penuh godaan, di atas kulitnya).  
            
Mikey bilang dia harus sabar. Mikey bilang hubungan itu bukan apa-apa.  _Kalau kau memikirkannya terlalu banyak, nanti kaubisa sinting_ , Frank ingat Mikey mengatakan hal semacam itu. Fuck it _, Mikey! Sadar tidak kalau kau itu sama_ sappy _-nya kalau sudah dengan pacarmu itu?_  Dan Frank ingat dia membalas hal semacam itu.  
            
Mikey berusaha menggantikan Jamia dengan larang ini-dan-itu.  
  
Hasilnya? Nihil.  
  
Dia juga berusaha menghibur dan mulai lebih sering muncul daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, dan hal itu justru membuat Frank risih alih-alih senang. Mereka sudah jadi teman sekamar sejak hari pertama masuk kuliah, tetapi Frank baru kali ini sadar betapa Mikey lebih  _mengesalkan_  daripada yang dia kira (—di sisi lain, ada tempat yang hanya Frank ketahui, di mana dia memiliki rasa yang terkubur sangat jauh di sudut-sudut terdalam hatinya, karena mana mungkin Frank mau mengakui jika dia sebetulnya tersanjung. Mikey ada  _di sana_ , menemainya dalam sebuah problema yang satu level dengan telenova romansa yang kelewatan kejunya, itu konyol bukan main. Frank tidak akan  _pernah_  sama sekali membiarkan kalimat seperti “ _kau memang sohibku yang terbaik, bung_ ” melongsong dari mulutnya sambil menagis tersedu-sedu).  
  
Mikey bilang ini dan itu. Dia mengatakan banyak sekali kata dan sedikit sekali jeda. Frank merasa dirinya pening dan butuh hiburan yang menyenangkan.  
  
Kemarin Frank melihat  _bar_  yang kelihatan kurang menyenangkan. Tempatnya sedikit terpencil, dan barangkali itulah mengapa dirinya baru menyadari bahwa tempat itu sudah ada sejak lama walaupun dia hidup di dekat sana untuk beberapa tahun. Dia merasa bodoh. Namun, yah,  _bar_ itu seolah-olah muncul  _mendadak_  di saat begini ketika Frank sedang sedih-sedihnya. Dia seperti perempuan remaja yang putus cinta,  _duh_. Saat ini, intinya, Frank menolak bertemu siapapun, dan sendirian bukanlah opsi yang mau dipilih olehnya saat ini—Frank butuh seseorang yang bisa menemaninya, siapapun, asalkan bukan mereka yang wajahnya sudah familiar di kepala Frank.  
  
Dia melangkah memasuki  _bar_  itu, dengan kedua tangan di kantong celana, beserta dengan penuh harap besar bahwa dia akan oke di dalam.  
  
Frank menghela napas panjang di langkah pertamanya. Dia melihat sekitar sejenak—tak terlalu banyak orang ternyata,  _ah_. Jukebox di ujung ruang memainkan lagu yang sudah agak tua, tetapi Frank masih dapat mengenalinya. Asap mengembul di depan wajah Frank ketika dia melewati orang tua dengan sigaret di tangannya dan segelas  _beer_  di atas meja, kemudian ada sekumpulan perempuan yang nampak seperti anak kuliahan duduk di  _booth_ —salah satu dari mereka berkedip saat Frank ketahuan curi-curi pandang.  
  
_Yeah_ , dia pikir mungkin dirinya bisa bersenang-senang dengan salah satu dari mereka. Si perempuan itu; dia yang berambut merah dan mengenakan  _dress_  hitam yang menampakan kedua bahu mungilnya.  
  
“Heh,” Frank mendengus.  _Dia cukup seksi_.  
  
Paling tidak di sini dia bisa tenang sedikit, dan menurutnya hal itu bisa lebih baik  _lagi_  apabila tidak ada dua orang remaja yang tidak tahu malu bercumbu di meja mereka. Sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang bagus— _serius_. Mungkin dia bisa menoleransi mereka, sebab mereka jelas tidak kehilatan seperti mencari perhatian apalagi berusaha menonjol, sehingga Frank rasa dia tidak perlu menghiraukan dua orang di sana yang mengingatkannya pada Jamia yang entah ke mana— _hell_ , dia di sini untuk melupakan perempuan itu.  
  
Frank duduk di konter bar dan membuka mulut pada bartender di depannya, “ _Uh_.” dia gelapan sebentar dan berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya, sayangnya tidak ada apa-apa di sana. “Kaupunya sesuatu hari ini?”  
  
Si bartender menyahut, “Apapun yang kaumau,” lalu menyungging tersenyum. Dia kelihatan ramah. “Aku bisa merekomendasikan sesuatu kalau kaumau.”  
  
“Oh, oke.” Frank mengangguk. “Berikan apapun yang kaupunya. Apapun.”  
  
“Tunggu sebentar,” dia membalas dan kemudian menjauh untuk melayani orang lain.  
  
Frank mengerang. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali, dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini disebabkan oleh Jamia yang daritadi menghantui pikirannya sejak minggu lalu. Frank bahkan belum meneguk barang sedikit pun alkohol malam itu.  
  
Seperdetik kemudian bartender itu kembali dan Frank menyadari dia punya sesuatu di tangannya.  
  
“ _Hey_ , kaulihat orang itu?” Si bartender mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada seseorang di ujung konter. Lantas Frank langsung mengadah kepadanya, dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang menyentuh pundak tengah tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas yang ada di tangannya. “Tadinya aku mau memberimu sesuatu yang lain, tapi kau kelihatan suram dan orang itu kelihatannya punya sesuatu untukmu.”  
  
Gelas yang ada di tangan si bartender itu dia sodorkan kepada Frank. “Jadi,  _nih_.” Bibirnya terangkat lebar, dia seperti orang yang ikut-ikutan menggoda dan setelahnya si pria itu pergi entah ke mana.  
  
Astaga. Apa-apaan.  
  
Frank merasa wajahnya memanas tidak karuan karenanya— _semua ini_. Apa dia baru saja  _digoda_? Oleh seseorang—yang lebih tepatnya,  _cowok_? Astaga.  
  
Bukan ini! Bukan hal semacam ini yang dia inginkan buat menggantikan malam-malam yang lalu yang  _menyedihkan_. Frank biasanya senang kalau dia digoda, apalagi oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik yang tahu cara  _bicara_  dan bermain dengan kata-kata mereka.  _Sekarang_ , Frank meyakini bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada hal ... semacam  _ini_.  
  
Frank baru saja merunduk menutupi wajahnya saat seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di samping dan menepuk pundaknya.  
  
“Hei,” sapa suara dari seseorang di sampingnya.  
  
Frank mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa. Dia berusaha tidak terkejut setelah menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah pemuda yang duduk di ujung konter. Sekarang dia di sampingnya, duduk dengan manis sembari menopang dagu dan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Frank nyaris terhenyak.  
  
Dia mau bilang kalau cowok itu sebenarnya manis—tapi, dia tidak mungkin bilang hal semacam ini. Tidak pada orang  _itu_ , tidak pada  _laki-laki_.  
  
“Kau sendirian?” Cowok itu membuka mulut.  
  
Frank diam. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu hendak bicara apa pada laki-laki itu. Dia tidak mau menjawab, terlebih lagi berinteraksi lebih banyak. Frank ingin terus diam sampai dia menyerah lalu angkat kaki segera, namun dia terlihat sudah membaut pada tempatnya dan bersikukuh di sana sampai Frank mau membalas.  
  
Barangkali dia harus langsung saja dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Sebelum Frank berpikir lagi untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, napasnya tertahan sejenak dan Frank rasa dia kehilangan kata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. Laki-laki di depannya memberi tatapan dengan kedua mata  _hazel_ -nya. Mereka nampak bersinar, entah mengapa.  
  
“Hei?” Laki-laki itu angkat bicara lagi. Dia mengucapkannya seakan-akan menuntut jawaban.  _Uh_ , mungkin dia memang tidak ingin diabaikan.  
  
Saat itu juga Frank sadar sedari tadi dia tidak memindahkan ke mana arah matanya menatap—terus menjatuhkannya pada laki-laki di depan, dan tanpanya membuat suara apapun, suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.  
  
Dia harus bicara. Apa saja. Cepat.  
  
Cara laki-laki itu menatapnya—terfiksasi, tak terdistraksi, penuh keingintahuan dan _menuntut_ , bahkan dengannya hanya duduk di sana membuat Frank tidak nyaman setengah mati.  _Segalanya_.  
  
Frank butuh jalan keluar. Dia perlu menyingkirkan laki-laki ini  _sekarang_. Frank tidak butuh laki-laki untuk  _menemani_  malamnya ini. Bukan hari  _ini_. Dan Frank tahu kalimat yang tepat untuk membuatnya terjadi—  
  
“Aku bukan  _gay_ —”  
  
Frank mengucapkannya.

Frank berkedip dan membuang napas. Paling tidak itu yang terbaik untuk sekarang.  
  
Mata laki-laki itu terbelalak. Lebar. Saking lebarnya Frank bersungguh-sungguh mereka dapat keluar dari rongganya. Frank mencoba memahami apa yang barusan dia bilang. Itu  _bukan_  dusta—dia bilang sesuatu yang merupakan  _kebenaran_ —yah, Frank seharusnya bukan pihak yang disalahkan, dan entah mengapa Frank berpikir kalau dirinya telah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kurang tepat di saat seperti ini.  
  
Dan hening.  
  
Hening.  
  
Hening sampai akhirnya Frank menghela napas untuk kesekian kali dan berusaha mengeluarkan tawa yang canggung di saat yang juga sama canggungnya.  
  
“Kurasa aku harus pergi,  _uh_ ,” ujar Frank. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil aksi yang Frank kira lebih baik dilakukan daripada menyaksikan canggung dan hening terus berkelanjutan dan Frank menjadi sinting karena kerap berbalas tatap lebih lama lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Sayangnya, belum ada satu pun langkah yang dijalankan olehnya, tangan lain meraih tangannya.  
  
“Jangan—“ laki-laki itu menahan. Nada suaranya berubah. “Bisakah kau tetap di sini? Kalau kau oke dengan itu? Kalau kau memang betul-betul urusan yang lebih penting juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, _please_?“  
  
Sesaat itu Frank memperhatikan laki-laki itu di depannya. Dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar apakah harusnya dia pergi atau tidak— _fuck_ , jelas jawabannya pergi. Frank mau melakukan itu, yah jelas, digoda manusia yang ber- _gender_  sama dengannya itu konyol baginya, sebab Frank ingat tidak pernah melabeli diri dengan kata  _gay_  di kepalanya. Atau,  _yeah_ , dirinya memang cukup  _hot_  sampai laki-laki mau meliriknya.  
  
Tidak lama, Frank membalas, “Maaf. Uh. Aku tidak sopan.” Kemudian dia duduk di tempatnya kembali dan meneguk habis gelas yang ada di tempatnya tadi. “Namaku Frank,” ujarnya, entah mengapa berusaha beramatamah seusai niatannya pergi seolah tidak punya tata krama. Akan tetapi, paling tidak dia kira itu lebih baik.  
  
“Aku Gee. Panggil saja Gee.” Dan dia tersenyum.  _Gee_. Sudut bibirnya terangkat lebar mencapai matanya. Gee punya rambut hitam sepundak dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas dengan kulitnya yang pucat itu.  
  
“Kelihatannya kau sangat tidak nyaman tadi.” Gee menyilang kedua kakinya. “Maafkan aku. Kau nampak kesepian saat masuk ke mari. Aku lihat wajahmu muram dan kusam, aku tergoda untuk membuatmu lebih senang, kautahu? Maaf kalau kau jadi,  _uh_ , takut,” Gee menjelaskan sambil memainkan jemarinya.  
  
“Ah, ya, aku sedang butuh sesuatu—sesuatu yang membuatku lebih tenang. Hari ini banyak sekali yang membuatku letih, dan sebelum ini aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau  _bar_  ini ada.”  
  
“Benarkah? Temanku, sih, bilang tempat ini cukup populer, tahu? Dia bilang di sini banyak cowok-cowok manis yang mungkin bisa kukencani, tapi malam ini yang kulihat ... hanya kau.” Gee mengerang pelan dan dia memalingkan wajahnya. Frank bisa melihat sekilas kalau wajahnya mulai dipenuhi semburat-semburat kemerahan yang merambat memenuhinya.  
  
Dia mau bilang kalau cowok manisnya itu ada di depan Frank sendiri, namun mana mungkin Frank bisa bilang begitu. Dia cowok  _straight_. Paling lurus seantreo New York City dan dia tidak punya ketertarikan sama sekali dengan  _penis_. Tidak pernah ada sejarahnya dia menaruh minat dengan  _penis_. Tapi kenapa Gee kelihatan manis?  
  
Frank menggelengkan kepala. Ada kesalahan di dalam otaknya.  
  
“Aku cuma ingin tahu kalau kau keberatan atau tidak menghabiskan malammu denganku—tapi bukan dalam artian yang seperti  _itu_ , oke? Maksudku, berbicara atau apapun. Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan itu,” tawar Gee. “Aku janji tidak akan coba-coba  _flirting_  denganmu, deh. Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik.”  
  
Sebenarnya Frank ada rencana lain. Dia mau bersenang-senang dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ada di  _booth_  sana. Entah apakah perempuan berambut merah itu masih menaruh minat padanya atau tidak, yang penting semua itu lebih menyenangkan di imajinasinya daripada dengan laki-laki yang kemungkinan besar  _gay_  itu— _Gee_. Frank mengamati Gee lagi, kali ini dia ingin tahu apakah benar laki-laki ini tidak akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mau hal aneh terjadi. Frank bukan  _gay_!  
  
“Oke,” sahutnya. “Aku tidak keberatan.”  
  
Gee kelihatan berbinar. “Oke,  _cool_! Kurasa kita perlu sesuatu di sini.”  
  
Si laki-laki berambut panjang itu memanggil bartender dan dari cara mereka bicara yang santai, Frank yakin kalau Gee dan Ray—nama bartender itu ternyata—adalah teman. Mungkin teman yang kelewat dekat, karena setelah Gee membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ray, dia mengeluarkan kekeh yang menurut Frank terdengar sangat menyebalkan dan dia sangat bersyukur saat Ray menutup mulutnya segera. Dia tidak ingin tahu apa itu walaupun sejujurnya dia sangat penasaran hal apa yang membuat dia bisa tertawa semembahana itu.  
  
Ray menyuguhi mereka berdua, Gee dan Frank, dua gelas  _scotch_  di tangannya.  
  
“Terimakasih, Ray,”  
  
“Bukan masalah, Gee.” Ray mengedipkan mata dan Frank bergidik di tempatnya.  
  
Frank melihat ke arah Gee dan mengangkat alisnya dengan penuh keheranan. “Kalau berdua dekat, ya?” dia bertanya setelah Ray meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.  
  
Gee mengangguk. “Ya, kurang lebih.” Dia menghabiskan  _scotch_  miliknya dalam seteguk duluan sebelum Frank, kemudian dia berbicara lagi, “jadi, kau serius bukan  _gay_?”  
  
Dia menanyakan hal itu dengan mudah sekali, dan rasanya Frank jadi menyesal menyetujui tawaran yang diberikan beberapa saat sebelumnya dengan cepat. Seraya memutar mata, Frank tinggal selangkah lagi menuju frustrasi, dia menjawab dengan mantap, “amat sangat serius. Aku  _straight_ ,  _heterosexual_ , atau apapun kau menyebutnya.” Frank mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Dia benar-benar letih.  
  
“Sayang sekali.” Gee terkesan kecewa. “Padahal kau memancarkan  _gay_   _vibe_  yang sangat kuat, tahu tidak? Dengan sekali tatap aku bisa merasakan, tapi ternyata kau  _straight_. Jarang sekali _gaydar_ -ku melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.” Dia tertawa, dan bagi Frank tawanya itu lebih seperti kikikan yang mengejeknya.  
  
Dia sedang apa? Berguyon? Kalimat barusan dari Gee bergema-gema di dalam kepala Frank, sehingga dia lantas melihat ke arah bagaimana cara dirinya berpakaian. Apakah itu bajunya? Rambutnya? Tatonya? Frank mulai bertanya-tanya dalam kepala. Dia mengenakan kemeja yang sudah belel, kancing pertama dan kedua dari atas dia buka sehingga sedikit memamerkan kaos hitam yang dipakainya di balik kemeja. Tidak ada yang  _gay_  sama sekali dari itu.  
  
“ _Gay vibe_? Memangnya hal semacam itu ada?”  
  
Gee tertawa lagi. “Kurang lebih? Jangan benahi penampilanmu itu, Frank. Aku suka itu. Bukan cara berpakaianmu yang membuatku bilang begitu.” Menyaksikan Frank yang mulai risih dengan penampilannya barangkali memberi sedikit hiburan untuk Frank, sebab kikikan Gee kian berlanjut. Seberapa keras pun dia berusaha menyangkal, sulit jika dia tidak jujur kalau tawa Gee sebenarnya sungguh menggemaskan. Frank gemas ingin menghajarnya. “Bukan gayamu berpakaian atau apa,  _silly_. Tapi diri _mu_ ,” tambah Gee, akhirnya berhenti tertawa.  
  
“Apa? Apa kau gila, Gee?” Frank berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ketus, tetapi nada bicaranya memang selalu begitu. “ _Hey_ , aku ini  _straight_  sekali! Aku bisa meniduri dua atau tiga perempuan sekaligus malam ini kalau bukan karenamu yang memaksaku duduk di sini.” Dan seperdetik kemudian—Frank nyaris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu setelah menyadari kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.  
  
Bisa-bisanya dia bilang hal semacam itu.  
  
“ _Apa_? Kaududuk di sini karena kau menyetujuinya, berarti kau _mau_ , ‘kan? Lagipula, kau yakin bisa meniduri perempuan  _sekarang_? Aku harus bilang, Frank, gali lemari pakaianmu lebih dalam,” ledek Gee. “Cuma perempuan  _desprate_  yang mau denganmu di kondisi seperti itu.”  
  
Frank tidak terima mendengarnya. Dia  _tersinggung_. “Ingat, tidak? Kau yang tertarik padaku duluan. Kau menghampiriku duluan. Aku masih cukup menjual! Siapa yang  _desprate_? Kau?”  
  
“Aku bukan perempuan, sayangnya. Kau tidak bisa meniduriku, kautahu itu, karena kau  _tidak_ mau. Aku tidak keberatan, lho, sebenarnya.”  
  
“Astaga,  _Gee_!” Frank nyaris memekik. Dia sebenarnya akan benar-benar melakukan itu, namun mereka ada di tempat umum dan Frank tidak mau puluhan pasang mata melemparkan pandangan padanya. Malam ini sudah cukup memalukan. Ini bukan salahnya—demi apapun, Frank akan menyalahkan semuanya pada Gee.  _Gee_ , laki-laki yang namanya seperti lantunan musik Korea yang disukai keponakan Jamia. “Kaubilang kau  _nggak_  bakal  _flirting_ denganku!”  
  
“Aku tidak sedang  _flirting_  denganmu!” bela Gee. “Aku hanya bilang faktanya. Fakta yang aku harap kejadian.”  
  
“S-sama saja!” protes Frank. “Aku seratus persen bukan  _gay_ , Gee!”  
  
“Bagaimana bisa kau yakin mengaku seratus persen bukan  _gay_?”  
  
“Kenapa kita bicara tentang ini lagi?” Frank mendesah.  
  
“ _Eh_ , karena aku harap kau itu benar-benar  _gay_?” jawab Gee. Dia menjawabnya seakan-akan dia itu terlalu polos atau apa. Frank tidak menyukainya—gayanya itu. Dia jadi ingin segera pulang. Kesempatannya tidur dengan perempuan nampaknya tidak akan bekerja malam itu, tidak dengan adanya Gee yang amat senang menganggu Frank. Dia janji tidak akan menganggunya padahal.  
  
Frank menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum  _scotch_  miliknya. Tolong ingatkan dirinya kapan-kapan untuk tidak cepat mempercayai orang asing yang ditemuinya di bar.  _ ~~Tidak meskipun dia manis.~~_  
  
“Biar aku katakan ini padamu sekali lagi, Frank—“ Gee memberi jeda sebentar. “— _tunggu_ , nama panjangmu apa, Frank?” dia bertanya.  
  
Frank ingin menghajarnya, tapi dia urungkan, tentu saja. Dia laki-laki yang baik-baik dan menolak mengadu  _bar fight_  meskipun itu betul-betul sesuatu yang dulu pernah dia idamkan terjadi di masa-masa kuliah. Itu keren. Tapi ini kondisi yang berbeda,  _tidak keren_ , jadi Frank harus menghadapinya dengan berbeda juga.  
  
Hal itu bukan berarti dia mau mengatakan nama panjangnya pada Gee.  
  
“Untuk apa?” Frank balik bertanya.  
  
“Supaya aku bisa melengkapi nasihatku, Frank,” jawabnya. “Atau aku akan mengarang sendiri namamu.”  
  
“Coba saja.”  
  
“Frank  _Daddy_?”  
  
Frank merasa wajahnya memanas, sehingga dia segera membuang muka agar Gee tidak melihat itu. “ _GEE, TOLONGLAH_ ,” jeritnya.  _Memalukan sekali!_ Namun jelas yang lebih memalukan adalah Gee sendiri; memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan  _daddy_. Siapa yang berani mengatakannya di luar tempat tidur?  _Dammit_ , Gee! Frank benar-benar bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya sebelum dia kembali ke rumahnya malam itu.  
  
“ _Shuush_ , pelankan suaramu, Frank. Nanti aku bisa kena masalah dengan Ray,” celetuk Gee. “Aku bercanda! Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu  _daddy_ , aku lebih senang  _dipanggil_ begitu.”  
  
“Aku tidak memerlukan informasi itu, Gee. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya!”  
  
“Apa? Kau menjerit seperti perjaka yang belum pernah disentuh atau masih suci. Aku bisa mendengar lagu Madonna dari kejauhan.”  
  
“Siapa yang masih mendengar lagu Madonna?”  
  
“Entah, ibuku?”  
  
“Britney Spears lebih keren,” ucap Frank, entah mengapa. Dia mengucapkannya begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Britney Spears saat kali pertama keponakan Jamia memutar lagunya waktu itu, lima tahun yang lalu. Lirik  _baby, hit me one more time_  benar-benar ambigu bagi Frank dan dia mencoba tidak berpikir jauh apakah lagu itu adalah lagu untuk masokis atau hanya kiasan. Tapi,  _yeah_ , lagu itu berhasil tergiang di dalam kepalanya selama berbulan-bulan. Frank membenamkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menempat tangannya di atas kepala, tepat di samping gelas kacanya yang sudah kosong.  
  
Dia ingin lebih.  _Scotch_ -nya. Atau apapun.  
  
Kelihatannya Gee akan menahannya lebih lama dan Frank rasa itu bukan masalah. Dia tidak sedang ingin di rumah, tidak ingin melihat Mikey, apalagi Bob. Semoga bajingan itu menderita.  _Sekarang_.  
  
Cakap kata yang barusan diisi oleh suara Frank dan Gee kini digantikan oleh keheningan, dan kata-kata yang bertukaran itu terhenti tatkala baik Gee maupun Frank tak lagi angkat bicara. Frank tidak tahu Gee sedang apa. Dia diam. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar hening, karena Frank masih bisa mendengar suara-suara perempuan terkikik dan pintu terbuka. Lalu ada suara Ray. Pria itu kedengarannya super ceria; terlalu ceria sampai Frank bisa bilang dia lahir ke dunia bukan dengan tangis, tetapi tawa menjengkelkan. Gelas kaca yang saling berdentingan terdengar. Dentuman  _stiletto_ yang memijak permukaan lantai.  _Jukebox_  yang masih menyetel musik era delapan puluhan.  
  
Frank menyukai kesunyian yang seperti ini. Nyaman. Tidak ada aroma rumah yang mengingatkannya pada Jamia. Atau Bob. Atau Mikey. Oh, mungkin Mikey pengecualian.  _ ~~(Frank sayang Mikey.)~~_  
  
“Kau tahu.” Gee memecah keheningan tiba-tiba. Frank memiringkan kepalanya supaya dia bisa melihat apa yang Gee lakukan. Di genggamannya ada gelas yang sudah habis isinya. “Madonna dan Britney Spears pernah berciuman,” gumamnya.  
  
“ _Huh_?” Dia tertegun. Frank tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan respon apa yang diharapkan. “Lalu?”  
  
“Sandra Bullock dan Scarlett Johansson juga,” lanjutnya. “Taylor Lautner dan Robert Pattinson.”  
  
Frank meringis ketika Gee menyebutkan dua nama terakhir.  
  
“Satu ciuman dengan orang yang sejenis denganmu tidak akan membuatmu  _gay_  secara otomatis,” tutur Gee. Dan seusai dia mengatakannya, Frank berada di antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti. Menolak mengerti, barangkali. Dia tahu beberapa nama yang disebutkan Gee barusan.  
  
Frank memperbaiki posisi duduknya supaya dia duduk dengan tegak lagi. Dia berbalik membelakangi konter bar dan menyender kepadanya. Mencoba mengira-ngira maksud Gee bukan perkara sulit, Frank tahu apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Dia jadi berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia melakukan hal itu atau tidak, semua itu membuatnya pening. Gee tidak lagi berkata-kata.  
  
Dia bukan  _gay_. Yakin sekali.  
  
Majalah-majalah yang menjejalkan model pria dengan pakaian dalam jelas bukan seleranya. Frank senang melihat perempuan dengan  _bikini_  di majalah. Frank mencintai Jamia. Jamia adalah seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki dan, sangat jelas, dia tidak memiliki  _penis_.  
  
Hubungan dua laki-laki itu aneh. Hubungan yang  _romantis_. Hubungan Frank dan Mikey bukan semacam itu. Murni platonik. Membentuk imaji mengenai dirinya dan Mikey  _bersama_  (secara romantis, seperti misalnya menggambarkan semua memorinya dengan Jamia, lalu menggantikan wajah Jamia dengan Mikey) memberinya rasa ... jijik? Ya. Ya,  _barangkali_. Bukan seperti itu seharusnya.  
  
Dan Gee.  
  
Dia orang asing. Orang baru. Wajah yang tidak familiar. Dia  _bukan_  siapa-siapa bagi Frank.  
  
Esok hari dia bilang langsung pergi dan tidak akan mengenal satu sama lain lagi. Frank seharusnya tidak diberikan hak memutuskan keputusan setelah meminum alkohol walau hanya sedikit.  _Sungguh_. Frank menarik tangan Gee, yang satunya menarik lehernya, dan yang dia tahu selanjutnya adalah bibir yang saling bertabrakan dengan bibir. Tidak mulus. Tidak romantis. Tetapi Frank membiarkannya lama di situ, dan Gee membalas.  
  
Ketika Frank hendak membawa mereka berdua  _lebih_  jauh, Gee mendorongnya sehingga bibir mereka tidak lagi bertemu. Frank nampak tidak senang dengan aksi tersebut. Alisnya terangkat dan mencibir. “Kau kenapa? Aku kira kaumau itu?” tanyanya.  
  
“Aku kira kau tidak mau?”  
  
“Kaumau bilang setelah aku  _mau_ , kau jadi tidak minat?”  
  
“Frank, apa kaudengar mulut heteroseksualmu itu bilang kau _mau_  ciuman denganku?” Ucapannya itu membuat Frank jengkel. Di saat seperti ini dia masih saja berusaha mengejek. Frank memutar matanya dan menarik Gee lagi sebelum dia mengeluarkan ejek-ejek yang semakin mendorongnya untuk hengkang dari bar ini.  
  
Frank tidak banyak berpikir. Dia hanya tahu saat itu banyak sekali lidah dan tangannya bermain di rambut Gee yang panjangnya itu. Gee tahu-tahu sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Frank dan membiarkan tangan Frank yang lain menyentuh pinggulnya.  
  
Aroma Gee seperti aroma buku baru yang baru saja dibuka. Dia juga seperti keringat. Dan rokok. Dan alkohol. Gee beraroma aneh dan sebetulnya Frank bukan penggemar perpaduan hal-hal seperti itu. Kali ini yang menarik diri duluan adalah Frank lantaran dia pikir mereka lebih baik berhenti. Ray melirik-lirik ke arah mereka dengan lirikan yang memperingati sekaligus seperti anak perempuan sekolah menengah yang bangga temannya terpilih jadi ratu  _homecoming_. Dia aneh.  
  
Frank jadi terpikir apakah gadis-gadis mahasiswi itu masih ada di sana dan apakah mereka melihatnya, si cowok  _hot_ , justru tengah menikmati waktu dengan cowok lain, bukannya dengan mereka yang memamerkan dada dan paha. Paket yang dicintai semua laki-laki. Bukan untuk Frank, sayangnya. Bukan malam ini. Pengecualian.  
  
“Kau mau melanjutkannya?” Frank memastikan dan dia dapat jawaban anggukan dari Gee dengan cepat. “Tempatku atau tempatmu? Lebih baik tempatmu saja. Aku tidak mau ke tempatku.” Dia setengah berharap ucapan bodohnya itu tidak mempertaruhkan kesempatannya  _getting laid_ dengan Gee. Gee terlihat cukup  _hot_. Dan manis. Tidak punya dada besar mendadak jadi bukan salah satu hal yang dipikirkan Frank.  
  
“Aku menginap di hotel dekat sini,” jawab Gee.  
  
“Hotel? Oh,  _wow_. Kau benar-benar serius memikirkan ini?”  
  
“Aku dari luar New York,  _doofus_. Ceritanya nanti saja, aku mau menciummu lagi, serius.”  
  
“Kita bisa melanjutkannya di taksi,  _baby_.” Frank mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gee menatap Frank dengan jijik. “Ayo, sebelum aku kehilangan minat tidur denganmu.” Dan dia pergi mendahuluinya keluar.  
  
Frank mengerang.  _Dia baru saja melakukan apa?_   Semuanya terjadi—Frank menimbang yang harus disalahkan adalah antara alkohol atau dirinya. Mungkin keduanya. Mungkin kesalahan terbesarnya adalah pergi ke mari dan bertemu dengan Gee. Ini salah besar.  
  
Menghela napas, Frank dengan berat mengangkat kakinya keluar dari bar. Dia menyempatkan dirinya curi-curi pandang sebentar sebelum dia benar-benar keluar. Frank tidak terkejut lagi saat dia menyadari para gadis-gadis itu sudah tidak ada di  _booth_  mereka. Dia pikir itu bukan masalah lagi, dia tidak peduli lagi tentang mereka, toh dia punya distraksi baru.  
  
Di luar, Gee sudah menyambutnya dengan ekspresi yang entah setengah gusar berserta taksi. Gee kelihatan seperti orang yang pandai memalsukan emosi dengan memaparkan wajah yang konyol. Tapi,  _yah_ , dia tetap manis.  
  
Gee berdiri dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada permukaan taksi. “Kau naik tidak, Frank?  _Hm_? Atau kauingin  _aku_  memanggilmu  _daddy_? Aku tidak masalah,” ujarnya sugestif.  
  
Frank menelan ludah.  
  
Mengambil langkah mundur adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukannya. Tentu.  
  
Butuh beberapa hitungan di dalam kepala sampai akhirnya Frank melangkah mantap, menggapai tangan Gee, dan ikut masuk ke dalam taksi.  _Yeah_ , dia berharap besar supir taksi itu bukan  _bigot_  yang hendak membinasakan dua manusia lelaki yang jatuh dalam sumur homoseksualitas dan siap siaga menyalakan sirine yang menjeritkan  _gaylord_  di udara.  
  
Malam ini akan panjang.

**Author's Note:**

>  **note gak penting:** selama ini gak pernah ke klub malam, bar, apalagi nyoba minuman keras jadi gak ngerti dan jadinya cuma inget-inget gimana suasananya dari serial barat doang. yakin banget sih gak akurat dan melenceng HAHAHA.


End file.
